


Not a Normal Client

by kuscospoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Daiya being oblivious, First Dates, Hiro being a flirt, M/M, Mondo is so angey, Palm Reading, Taka is Hiro's wingman change my mind, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuscospoison/pseuds/kuscospoison
Summary: When Hiro meets Mondo's older brother, he can't help but flirt with him by offering to do some palm reading and tarot card reading. For once, one of his wild schemes actually manages to work out.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Not a Normal Client

**Author's Note:**

> You all should know I spent way too much time researching both palm reading and tarot cards for this fic. I personally blame a friend on instagram for introducing me to this pairing (you know who you are). Once again I am in rarepair hell, hehe.

If there's one thing that annoys Hiro in this world, it's the one question that he keeps on getting asked while at Hope's Peak. 

You look a little old to be in high school, what are you doing here?

Hiro was getting so tired of explaining. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that his academic performance and issues with the yakuza had held him back for four years, having that exposed was even worse. People immediately assumed he was stupid, and while he wasn't great when it came to academics he wasn't entirely dumb. If it weren't for his need to hide from the yakuza he would have just dropped out, since he was making good money with his fortune telling (although his impulsive spending made him blow through that money relatively quickly). He hated school, and yet...this place wasn't so bad. It was different than the commerce high school he had gone to. There were better resources, more help, and he had actually started making friends here. Instead of being stuck in a humiliating purgatory as he had been before, he was finally moving forward. 

That didn't make the question any less annoying though. And thus the judgemental glances on visitor’s day made him want to disappear into the woodwork in the dorm hall lounge that he was currently shuffling his tarot cards in. At this point he was trying to just sit on the floor, mind his own business and wait this whole thing out. He was tired of hiding in his room. His mother had already come and gone for the day, leaving him a small care package and making sure he was okay. That at least put him in a good mood to face the stares. And then his mood only further improved when Mondo, Taka, and what was probably Mondo's infamous older brother came into the lounge. 

Mondo never shut up about the guy, so it was easy to figure out who he was. Daiya Oowada, former delinquent and former leader of the biggest biker gang in all of Japan. If that wasn't enough to impress the clairvoyant, his demeanor and looks were. He carried himself with a strength and dignity that his little brother didn't quite seem to have yet. But damn did he have good genes. He had Mondo's lavender eyes, but his face shape was more angular and sharper than Mondo's. It was hard for Hiro to describe it, it wasn't like he had ever been attracted to Mondo (he wasn't his type), Daiya just…wore their shared features better. Not to mention he had his hair in a more elegant swept back style rather than whatever the fuck was going on with Mondo’s hair. And it was refreshing for Hiro to find someone closer to his age, since he didn't have the time to go to a bar or anything like that. Being stuck around a bunch of people four years younger than him hadn’t been bad; he was a little immature himself so it worked just fine, but he still felt a little excited that someone closer to his age was here. 

While Mondo and Taka were occupied, Hiro took his chance. "Hey, you're Mondo's big bro, right? Looks like you got the better looks in the family, huh? I bet you're a real successful guy after setting up a big gang like that, but you could still probably use a little bit of insurance." Time to turn up the charm to the max. He wasn't even trying to scam him, this was genuine flirting he was attempting, which meant bringing out the big guns.

Mondo glared at Hiro. "Dude, mind your own goddamn business, my brother doesn't wanna talk to a bum like yo--"

"Hey, lemme decide that for myself, huh little bro?" Daiya smirked, looking right into Hiro's eyes. Oh god, that voice. That voice was grating and deep, yet smooth like molasses. Hiro could have proposed to the man solely upon hearing that voice. He leaned down, peering down at Hiro's cards. "What insurance are ya sellin'?" 

Hiro gulped, trying not to drool at the cleavage the wife-beater tank-top was showing off to him at the perfect angle that was happening right now. Fuck. "N-no selling! I was offering a free reading actually! No charge!"

Mondo glared at Hiro, catching on. "Since when do you do free anything?" 

Taka elbowed Mondo gently. "Leave him be!" Hiro thanked whatever higher power was listening that he and Taka had developed a weird little friendship in their time at Hope's Peak. Taka had tutored Hiro on pretty much a weekly basis since they started school here, and had always been mind-bogglingly patient with Hiro (which he was more than grateful for). And in exchange...well, Hiro was strictly confidential when it came to clients on that side of his work (but he had repaid the hall monitor with some special brownies and amphetamines on more than one occassion; despite his moral code the guy needed to chill out sometimes and then stay up til 4 am studying other times). 

Daiya chuckled and it reminded Hiro of an old and quiet motor running. "Reading, huh? So what is your ultimate whatever? Mondo never mentioned you." 

"That's cuz he doesn't like me." Hiro smirked and glanced at a quickly reddening Mondo, who looked like he was ready to start gnawing at furniture in his rage. "I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. You can call me Hiro for short, though." He winked. He had learned a few tricks from his mother's charm that she used, not that all of that would apply to him. But enough of it worked pretty well on the men he had flirted with in the past (but it didn't really help him with his luck with women). 

Daiya had gotten off of the couch he had been sitting on and was now crouched in front of Hiro, completely drawn in now (much to Hiro's satisfaction). "Fortune telling, huh? That's pretty neat. I've never had my fortune told before. What kinda shit do you do?" 

Hiro grinned. "Well, what got me into here was my natural psychic instincts, which are right about thirty percent of the time. But...I do know about the more traditional stuff, like tarot cards and palm reading." He smiled and showed Daiya a tarot card. He couldn't help but notice that Taka had finally begun dragging his boyfriend out of the room in order to attempt to pacify him, since the guy was practically frothing at the mouth at the sight of his classmate making bedroom eyes at his brother (and his brother doing the same back). 

Biting his lip, Daiya gave a rumbling hum. He seemed to take his time thinking about his decision. 

As a fortune teller Hiro had developed a knack for reading people, figuring out who they were and what they wanted by observation. It helped a lot in picking out who was easy to fool and who wasn't when it came to fortune telling and scams. He wasn't always one hundred percent accurate, but he was usually quite talented at that. His natural psychic ability may have had only a thirty percent accuracy rate, but his cold reading rate was probably more in the ninety percent range.

From what he was gathering, Daiya was a lot more quiet and contemplative than his younger brother. He was the kind of person who thought before acting. Had he been a normal client, Hiro wouldn't have expected any revisits, he wasn't the kind of person that was easy to fool. Those lavender eyes darted between the cards on the floor, Hiro's hands and Hiro's face. He was definitely deciding on more than just the fortune telling method he wanted, that was for sure. "Could I do more than one? Like if I wanted a palm reading and a tarot card reading?" 

Hiro, ever the good actor, hummed and held his chin as if this was a difficult decision. He would say yes, definitely for this Adonis of a man, but he needed to play his cards right. "I guess I could cut you a deal. I'll do both but you gotta take me out for dinner after this." He smirked. He was definitely jumping to conclusions and being impulsive now. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. This happened more often than not. He was good at reading people, but when it came to scams he always went in for the kill too quickly. Was Daiya even into guys? Was he seeing this as flirting? Oh god, this was a dumb thing to do, Hiro was really fucking up this time. If he had any of Mondo's toxic masculinity then Hiro would be on a bosozoku's hit list along with a yakuza's. 

Daiya laughed and Hiro internally panicked. "Small price to pay to get my fortune told, I guess. What year did you say you were in?"

"Oh, uh…" That was an...aggressive question. But it made sense that a former bosozoku would be aggressive. And it was understandable that Daiya didn’t want to date someone the same age as his little brother (if that’s what this was). But it still made Hiro's stomach twist in anxiety at the oncoming embarrassing admission. "I'm in the same class as your brother, but I got held back a couple times. I'm actually 21. It's a long story." 

"Interesting, I guess you were right about Mondo not liking you then, if you’re in the same class and he’s managed to avoid mentioning you." Daiya hummed and held out his palm. "Read away, fortune boy." 

Fortune boy. FORTUNE BOY. That was flirting, yep, the look in Daiya's eyes and the way he spoke was definitely flirting. This was not a drill! Hiro's cold reading was actually working for once! He wasn't being a total disaster! He bit his lip, trying to let none of his nervousness show as he gently took Daiya's hand (Daiya's rough, warm, calloused hand). Hoo boy. Usually with clients he was never this touchy, but since this wasn't a normal client he was doing things a little differently. "You've got a strong lifeline. That doesn't mean you'll have a long life necessarily, just that you're healthy and full of life and energy." He ran his index finger over the line, catching Daiya's shiver. "Your heart line is strong, but jagged. Which either means you've had a lot of intense but short relationships or you've had an unstable and hard life. The head line looks like you prefer to think with your head rather than your heart, and you prefer to communicate directly. And then your palm shape is very much an earth hand, which means you're a hands-on, experience kinda guy. You're practical and level-headed." 

He looked up and Daiya looked at him with wide eyes. "You got all that just from my hand?" 

Hiro felt his face flush bright red. Daiya was looking at him like he was this amazing creature rather than a scam artist with a talent that most people thought was utter bullshit and completely useless (he wasn't blind to the looks and the whispers behind his back). "Uhh, yeah. I could go into more detail if you wanted? This is just basic chiromancy, I would need to grab a book in my room if you wanted me to do more." 

"No no, that was fucking amazing. You were pretty much spot on for all of that." Daiya grinned and pointed to the cards excitedly. "Do the tarot cards next!" His child-like enthusiasm seemed odd on someone so masculine and strong, and yet Hiro found it to be absolutely adorable. 

Hiro snorted and shuffled the cards. "Yeah, okay, calm down, I'm doing it. You know this isn't one hundred percent accurate, right? There's a chance whatever I predict will be wrong." It was weird, being so honest with someone about his work and trade, but Daiya's excitement and admiration of him was flattering him. He didn't know what to do with real compliments and attention. His mother hadn't ever had high hopes for him, and he had never really had any friends. He fended for himself, and had been living life believing that was all he needed to do. Just survive. 

Daiya shook his head. "This is really cool, though. You were right on the money before, even if you end up wrong, what you got right about me was impressive." He smiled at him, looking so hopeful. Hiro prayed to Buddha, Jesus, and anyone else that his reading would be a positive one. 

He laid the first card out, holding his breath. A simple three-card spread would be enough, right? The first one was the past. Hiro set the card down and it was the Emperor. "That makes sense." 

Daiya peered down at the card. "What does? What's the Emperor mean?"

Hiro shrugged. "Strength, power. You might have had a high position, a lot of power and influence. But since he's in the past position that can either mean that authority has shaped your life and decisions, or that that power is behind you now. He's also a paternal kinda symbol, so it could also mean your dad had a big influence on your life." 

Daiya eloquently announced "fuck" in a quiet and surprised tone. "My dad had a big influence, all right." He snorted. "He was a fuckin' deadbeat drunk who smacked us around, me mostly. You prolly know that I was in charge of the gang before Mondo, right?"

"Mmhmm, that's why I said the card made sense." Hiro smiled and pulled the second card. Um. It was the Empress. "Do you have a girlfriend?" 

Daiya stared at him, confused. "No."

"Recent ex?"

"No. Not ex-girlfriend, anyway. I'm gay." 

Hiro blushed and nodded, internally screeching in relief. "Hmm, what about your mom?" 

"She's in prison." 

Hiro nodded. "I see. Okay, so that rules out the usual meaning of this card."

"Which is?"

"Pregnancy. The Empress represents birth, new life. Maternal shit. So a lotta times she signifies that sorta thing." 

Daiya gave him a confused look. "Well, you did say you might not be entirely accurate…"

"Woah woah woah, I wasn't finished! Don't doubt the cards! You can doubt me all you like but you respect the sanctity of the tarot cards!" Hiro pouted. "I said a lotta times, not every time. She can also mean new beginnings. So you're probably starting either some creative venture or a new business, in which case if you play your cards right everything will be successful. It's a good card, yeah?" 

Daiya blinked. "Ohh, yeah. I've been trying to start my own shop, I work as a mechanic and I wanna open my own business. So that's good to hear." Daiya smiled. 

Imagining Daiya all messy and sweaty and covered in grease was a distraction Hiro could not afford right now. Focus, Hiro, focus. Don't fuck this up. Last card. Future. You got this. He put down the card and took a deep breath, then promptly choked on it. Strength? Probably had to do with Daiya's business, right? "So, strength, obviously, means strength. Because it's in the future position, it means there's an opportunity coming. Something really great is gonna change your life, so as long as you take that chance and go with that everything will go well. It's also a good card if you're recovering from injuries or an illness." 

"The accident was a while ago, I recovered from that."

"What accident?"

Daiya sighed and shook his head. "Mondo challenged me to a street race, I got in a really nasty accident protecting him, and got banged up. Almost died. But I'm pretty much recovered now. So there's an opportunity coming?" 

Hiro nodded, deciding to dismiss his worry at hearing that Daiya had almost died. "Yeah, looks like." 

Daiya shrugged. "Does it have to mean like business or whatever?"

"Not necessarily. It could just mean life in general. Like a new friendship or uh…" Hiro blushed. "Relationship." 

Daiya grinned at him. "Yeah?"

Hiro cleared his throat. "Yeah." He mumbled and began putting the cards away. He had planned on giving him the Lovers card with his phone number written on it (he had done that a while ago to try and pick up dates), but now he felt embarrassed at his reading and how it ended. 

"So where do you wanna go to dinner, fortune boy?" Daiya smirked at him, spotting the Lovers card and picking it up. Hiro panicked and cursed himself for writing his number on that stupid card. That wasn't even what the card meant! It meant crossroads, decisions. It was a bad card that had nothing to do with lovers! Why was he such an idiot! "Pretty clever, this is your number right?" He pulled out his phone. 

Fuck me sideways was the first thought that went through Hiro's mind. Was everything really going to work out? Had this whole endeavor actually WORKED? "Uhh, um, yeah, that's my phone number. It was a dumb idea I had to try and pick up dates...it's not even a good card, it means bad shit." 

Daiya nodded, typing something on his phone. "Cool, it's still a clever thing to do, since I wouldn't have guessed that it was a bad card." Daiya smiled at him and Hiro felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and found he had gotten a text from someone who just sent a ';)' face and the phrase 'thanks for the free reading wink wonk.' Fuck, that was cute. "So where do you wanna go to dinner again? Hope you don't mind I came here on my bike." 

Hiro nearly had to stop and fan himself because the smoking hot mechanic who was a former gang leader wanted to take him out to dinner on a motorcycle and that was triggering a pansexual panic within him. "No, I don't mind riding a motorcycle, that sounds really ho--really neat! Neato! Neatorino!" He grinned nervously. "And I could pretty much eat anywhere, I'm not picky or anything like that!" 

The ex-bosozoku smirked and kissed his cheek, standing up. "Sweet, then put your cards away, fortune boy, and I'll go tell my brother that I gotta hot date." Daiya winked, his original calm and air of strength was dropped pretty easily, much to Hiro’s surprise. A part of him had worried that he would be too intimidated by someone like Daiya, but it seemed that there was more to the former bosozoku than met the eye. 

It wasn't like Hiro could properly reflect upon that, considering his brain was still working through the chaste yet sweet kiss on his cheek. He hadn’t had a date like this in...well, ever. He’d only really ever had one night stands and random hookups. This wasn’t like that, right? Daiya seemed like a classy guy, he wouldn’t do that! Especially since Hiro knew his brother! Would he? Maybe Hiro shouldn’t get his hopes up quite yet…

He shook his head and finished putting his cards away, speedwalking back to his dorm. He chucked the cards onto his bed and grabbed his wallet and keys, patting himself down and doing a panicked self-inventory to make sure he had everything he would need. Keys, wallet, phone. Check. He wouldn’t need anything else, right? He wouldn’t need...condoms, would he? Daiya probably didn’t want something like that right away. Probably. Hopefully. Hiro shook his head and left his room, heading for Mondo’s dorm where Daiya was probably breaking the news to his little brother. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU REALLY WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH THAT POTHEAD!” 

“Shh! Mondo, keep your voice down! It’s really not that bad, Hiro is a nice enough man!” He heard Taka hissing at the angry Mondo. 

Hiro stood in Mondo’s doorway, trying and failing to avoid being awkward. “Uh, I’m ready when you are, Daiya.”

Daiya, who was sitting on Mondo’s bed and smirking at his red-faced younger brother, looked over at Hiro and grinned. “Great, I’m ready to go too.” He stood up and went over to him.

If looks could kill, Hiro would have been a pool of melted goo from the leer he was receiving from the Ultimate Bosozoku. He couldn’t help but give a nervous grin and wave. 

“Have fun, use protection!” Taka called to them with an encouraging smile. 

“Don’t encourage them!” Mondo growled. 

Taka glared at his boyfriend. “Oh, will you stop throwing your little tantrum! Do you not want your brother to be happy?”

Mondo shook his head. “Hiro isn’t good enough for him.” 

Daiya, who had been up to this point watching them with amusement in his lack of urgency to leave (which Hiro could not understand), scowled. “Mondo, shut up. I’ll be the one to decide who’s good for me and who isn’t, got it? You haven’t given the guy a chance is all.” He smiled a bit and put an arm around Hiro. “He’s quite the charmer, gotta admit.” 

Mondo only responded with a gagging noise that earned him a swat from Taka. 

Daiya rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room, grabbing a blushing Hiro by the hand. “He’s being a drama queen, let’s get out of here.” He tugged Hiro along. 

It was a good thing Daiya was taking charge, since Hiro’s head was still spinning from the ex-bosozoku’s words earlier. Haven’t given him a chance...quite the charmer...the way he stood up for Hiro like that. It made his heart squeeze in ways it hadn’t before. And when Daiya help him onto his bike and had Hiro wrap his arms around the biker’s waist he couldn’t help but blush bright red at how intimate it felt. 

“Sorry I don’t got a helmet, I didn’t expect to have a passenger.” 

Hiro tried to answer that no, he didn’t mind the lack of helmet and joke that his head could probably take another hit or two (which it really couldn’t but he wasn’t going to tell Daiya that), but the motorcycle’s roaring engine drowned him out and all he could really do was cling to the other man. The wind made his hair get in his face and he wished he had brought something to tie it back (not that that would be easy, his hair was so thick that normal hairties always broke). But Daiya didn’t seem to mind, and managed to drive them to a ramen shop without any troubles or complaints about Hiro’s mass of hair. 

Hiro hummed in excitement. “Hell yeah, I haven’t had real ramen in ages!” He managed to gracelessly get off of Daiya’s bike, pushing back his dreadlocks in an attempt to tame them a bit. 

Daiya got off the bike with no problem, clearly much more used to riding it than Hiro was. “Yep, I used to bring Mondo here back when he was just a kid. I was still in high school then.” He shook his head. “Sorry, you probably think it’s weird that I keep talking about him, especially since he doesn’t seem to get along well with you.”

Hiro laughed nervously. “Mondo doesn’t get along with anyone except Chihiro and Taka, maybe Leon and Sakura if he’s in a good mood.” He shrugged. “But I get it, you guys were close. I’m kinda jealous, honestly. It woulda been nice to have someone else when I was a kid, I was an only child and I ended up home alone all the time cuz my mom was always working.” 

Daiya began walking over to one of the stools at the shop, sitting in it. “Yeah, but it’s a trade-off, y’know? Sure I had someone else, but I was the big brother. I had to protect him, watch out for him.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Our parents weren’t really around enough, so I had to grow up and be the adult in our family faster than any kid should.” 

Hiro sat next to him and swallowed hard, looking down. “Sorry, I didn’t really think about that I guess.”

“Don’t be, I don’t feel any resentment over it. The pressure made me stronger, made me into a leader. A man’s soul is formed under adversity, after all.” Daiya smiled at him. The shop owner came over and took their orders, and Hiro couldn’t resist ordering one of the more expensive bowls of ramen.

“I dunno about that. I kinda...folded under the shit I had to deal with. Maybe you’re just special.” Hiro chanced a look up at the other man, smiling a bit. 

Daiya chuckled and blushed. “Nah, I just did what I had to.” 

“No, you did more than that. You started the biggest gang in Japan, and from what Mondo says you’re an amazing brother. You’re way better than me at least. I just scam people for money, most of the time. But don’t tell anybody I said that, alright?” Hiro pushed on, hoping that the compliments and encouragement would keep Daiya from realizing what a weak coward Hiro really was. 

He couldn’t help but think how cute it was that Daiya’s hands went up to hide his blushing face. “You’re the one that’s the Ultimate, you’re way cooler than I am.”

Hiro snorted and cautiously rubbed his shoulder. “Hey, just take a compliment, dude.” It was odd that Daiya wasn’t used to receiving compliments. He was a former gang leader, after all. Then again, he didn’t seem like the kind of person to go fishing for them. 

Daiya peeked through his hands. “You’re probably weirded out that some big tough biker guy is getting all flustered over some compliments.” 

Hiro shrugged. “It’s unexpected, yeah, but I still think you’re cool.” 

Before Daiya could say any more, their ramen was placed in front of them, and Daiya seemed to take that as a chance to think more on his reply. It was only after a few minutes of eating that he finally opened up again. “I just feel like you can see through me or something. Maybe it’s just that you did a really good job with all the fancy fortune telling shit, but...being this open and having someone just guess all of that makes me feel...kinda exposed? I dunno.” He sighed. “Maybe I’m goin’ soft or somethin’, bein’ away from the gang for long enough.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Hiro said, trying to talk through a mouthful of noodles. 

That seemed to stump the other man, stopping him in mid-slurp and all. He blinked for a moment, then looked down, thinking for a bit. “Being soft has always been a bad thing for me. I only had two options growing up. Get smacked around by my dad while at home, or fend for myself on the streets. In both places I had to be strong, had to keep it together and show no weakness, no matter what, if I wanted to survive. If I wanted to protect my little brother. Being strong is all I’ve ever known how to be, because I never had another choice.”

“You don’t have to be strong all the time.” Hiro shrugged. “You’re only human, what you did for your brother and the gang sounds pretty amazing, but you’re still a person. We all have a little weakness, y’know? I know I’m not perfect. I’m...I’m kind of a coward, if we’re being honest. And I can’t take anything seriously and the thought of being a real adult scares me and, and that’s okay y’know? You shouldn’t be ashamed of having what every other person has. It’s okay to be scared, to open up sometimes.” Hiro, despite his lack of common sense and academic skill, did have those weird moments of clarity and wisdom. He wished he had them more often and could actually use them, but that was another story. For now, at least, he hoped this was helping Daiya. 

There was a long stretch of silence between both men, and Hiro couldn’t help but fear that he had said the wrong thing as he ate his ramen. Even if this was a total failure, at least he had gotten a good meal out of all of this. That didn’t lessen his anxiety over this, though. He didn’t want to fuck this up, Daiya was strong and smart and cool and the clairvoyant had had too many chances that he had thrown away due to bad decisions. Daiya finally interrupted his thoughts. “Thanks for saying that. You’re right, I don’t open up enough. It’s just hard, I’m used to having to be the strong one for my brother. But I don’t need to do that anymore, and it’s just hurting me now.” He sighed and played with his food. 

Hiro nodded. “You don’t need to be strong for me, dude. As far as I go I’m a spineless bastard!” He laughed to try and pass the statement off as a joke. 

Daiya chuckled. “Never expected I’d find romance at my little bro’s school. Kinda weird, but I guess I lucked out for once.” He looked over and blushed. “Wait, I mean, if you wanna do this again. I’m not saying we have to be in a romantic thing, are you...are you even into guys? I never even asked.” He gave a nervous smile. 

“Oh totally. I’m as pan as they come. I don’t give a shit what’s in your pants!” Hiro grinned at him. “And I would be super down for dating you and stuff! I wouldn’t have asked you to take me to dinner if I wasn’t!” 

The ex-biker blushed bright red. “Oh yeah, you did ask me to take you to dinner didn’t you?” He snorted. “I don’t have much experience when it comes to romance, so I’m not the brightest when it comes to that stuff. Mondo asked me for advice on asking people out and I basically told him good fuckin’ luck.”

Hiro raised a brow. “How could a guy like you not have much romantic experience? You’re like, really attractive. Like, male model attractive.”

Daiya grinned and blushed a little. “Eheh, maybe it’s cuz I was so caught up in the gang when I was growing up, I never really focused on that. Plus being gay and being all macho and shit made things hard. I don’t exactly come from an accepting background or neighborhood, either.” 

“That makes sense I guess. I’ve just gotten into a lotta hookups and shit, so I don’t have romantic experience so much as sexual experience.” Hiro finished up his ramen and hummed in satisfaction. “Didn’t you realize I’ve been flirting with you the entire time?”

“You have?” Daiya looked genuinely surprised.

...Wow. And Hiro had thought he was as clueless as they came. “Yeah. That was the entire reason I did the fortune readings. Cuz I thought you were hot. I don’t do readings for free. Ever.” He snorted, trying to hold back laughter. “But you were flirting back the whole time too so how could you have missed that?” 

Daiya pouted. “Shush, I was just charmed by some exotic-looking dude and did my best to flirt. And shame on you for just trying to get into my pants!” 

Hiro laughed. “Hey hey, gimme more credit than that, I eventually wanted more, y’know? And I’m not exotic…” He couldn’t help but blush a bit. His hair and darker skin had always been a source of insecurity for him. Not to mention both traits were inherited from his deadbeat of a father. 

Daiya kissed his cheek and smirked. “You are. It makes you look rugged, especially with the bit of stubble you got.” He smiled and scratched at Hiro’s chin a little. 

God, Hiro was in heaven right now. Getting all of this attention and compliments from an attractive man was definitely a welcome change. He couldn’t help but giggle and tug at Daiya’s wrist. “Hey, if you’re done, pay for our food!” 

“Mooch.” Daiya kissed his nose and got up to pay. The affection made Hiro’s heart squeeze, not for the first time tonight.

“Bold of you to assume I don’t have the balls to admit that I am, in fact, a mooch.” 

Daiya stuck out his tongue at Hiro and went to the counter to pay for their meal, and Hiro hummed and couldn’t help but grab an unused napkin with the shop’s logo on it and shove it in his pocket for safekeeping. He had felt the urge to be sentimental with all of this, to take something that would be a nice memento of their first date. Hiro had no idea if this relationship would last, if this night was important, but something told him it was. Call it a psychic premonition.


End file.
